<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Work by bananas_for_the_win</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415438">New Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_for_the_win/pseuds/bananas_for_the_win'>bananas_for_the_win</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_for_the_win/pseuds/bananas_for_the_win</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick poll/question concerning my new story I'm working on. Please read work for additional info!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! So I'm starting to work on a 3-part series involving our beloved Bucky Barnes and my own original character. It's about his being on the run and she's also there. I'm super excited about it. It's going to be a challenge but I'm here for it.</p>
<p>Anyways, I was wondering if you guys would like a chapter excerpt from it to see if you'd like it. So just comment and let me know if that's something you'd want and I can make it happen!!</p>
<p>&lt;3 Van</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>